bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing Along Songs and More
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More is a sing along DVD containing songs inspired by and featured in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Plot In the Multiplex Theater, three kids, Luke Benward, Sarah Taylor, and Braedyn Wombacher introduced the fans to a sneak preview of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Luke explained that the fans have been canned outside the theater all night and they had watched the first VeggieTales feature in six years. Luke also says that the movie isn't here yet, so he, Sarah, and Braedyn had to wait for it. Luke tried to ask a question to Braedyn, but he doesn't answer at all. He speaks loudly to pay attention, and Braedyn just said, "That's right, Sarah!" Luke explained the plot, then he rolls the first song. After The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Luke is still outside the theater with two men right next to him. He asks Braedyn a question, but he was eating some popcorn. Luke says that Sarah is hanging out with some fans and asking questions. Later, Braedyn holds a giant cucumber which he thinks is Larry the Cucumber. He goofed off. Luke rolls another song. After What We Gonna Do?, Sarah says that all the pirates outside the Multiplex are going to say, Aargh, except Russ, who said, "What?". Luke asked Russ that he is a pirate fan. Russ explained that the kids are hanging out in the bathroom. He looked at the shoes that belong to Russ. He asked Russ about them, but again, he says that he liked the Pirates. Luke rolls another song. After Spanish Gold, the truck arrived in the parking lot, bringing the movie. Braedyn, meanwhile, was interviewing some grapes which he thinks is Pa Grape and his kids. After that, Sarah asked if they can sing a new song. Luke thinks it is a great idea. After Jonah Was A Prophet, the truck finally arrived. Opening the doors, Bob the Tomato carries the movie, walking down the truck ramp and into the theater. Luke asks for another interview, but once again, he is goofing off. Luke explained that they are experiencing technical difficulties. (See The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! for more information.) Suddenly, Bob the Tomato appears. A bad guy appears, saying that the kids are dying for an auto-graph, causing him to steal the movie. Luke, Sarah, and Braedyn didn't know what to do. After The Right Thing, Luke explained the bad news that the only copy of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie has been stolen. Braedyn, meanwhile, was goofing off, singing to the lyrics of The Water Buffalo Song. Luke revealed to Braedyn that the bad guy that stole it was a man with a mustache who was wearing red baseball boots. Braedyn thought that the real pirates were here to help him. After Rock Monster, Luke explained that Braedyn was with a pirate posy, coming to catch the bad guy and save the movie, then rolls another song, Message from the Lord. After Message From The Lord, Braedyn and the pirates saved the movie just in time. Luke tells Sarah one more bad thing, every time he says, "Sing-A-Long", he sees that with the bouncing balls, which is pretty annoying. Luke walks up to the camera, but when a kid said the word, Luke grabbed the ball and threw it out of the stage. The kids roll one more song. After Yo Ho, Hero, Luke, Braedyn, and Sarah thanks the fans for coming to the preview. It's time for them to see the premiere of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, coming January 11th. Suddenly, when Luke says that he will remember the bouncing balls, an avalanche of bouncing balls appear, causing the credits to roll. Cast *Luke Benward *Sarah Taylor *Braedyn Wombacher *Jeff Durham *Clay Wombacher *Chad Riden *Russ Long *Oliver Long *Ella Clendon *Bob the Tomato *Amy Herron *Rex Hindman Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Yo Ho, Hero #Spanish Gold #Rock Monster #What We Gonna Do? #The Right Thing #Message From The Lord #Jonah Was A Prophet In Order #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #What We Gonna Do? #Spanish Gold #Jonah Was A Prophet #The Right Thing #Rock Monster #Message From The Lord #Yo Ho, Hero Fun Facts *Music from Very Silly Songs!, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and Bob's Vacation are used throughout. *In the credits, an instrumental of Jolly Joe's plays, but that song is not included. Features *Studio Store Previews *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *God Made You Special *Moe and the Big Exit Category:Compilation Releases Category:DVDs Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos